WHAT?
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: In which Ron makes a terrible Error and we poke gentle fun at KIGO.


WHAT?

* * *

Kim Possible and related characters are property of the Disney Corporation.

* * *

"I can't believe he came through!" Shego said, looking at Kim and Drakken. Kim nodded excitedly.

"I know, when Ron said he could get us tickets here—I mean, this is THE most exclusive beach, THE most expensive region for partners and Ron got it."

"Strange, I never heard of this particular resort." Drakken said, walking behind them in his T-shirt and…. Shorts. Kim looked, winced and whispered to Shego.

"I thought you threw all those shorts away."

"I missed one."

"With that color scheme?"

"I went blind from the others."

"Oh."

"But Doctor D Is right, I've never been to this particular resort—only the other ones on the beach." Kim shrugged at Shegos' comment.

"Well, as soon as we get the room situation straightened out." Drakken said. "I don't know why they put me in the Bu-Ronald's room."

"Maybe it's new. Besides, they're really friendly here." She said, waving at two women who waved back.

"Who are they?" Shego asked. It was a few months after the invasion and she was getting used to not having people run away from her.

"Oh, I'm Ethal and this is Sheryl." The blonde said shaking Shego's hand. "I have to say it's wonderful, the way you four are coming out like this. "

"Thanks…" Shego said, confused.

"Where's the delightful boy?"

"Ron? I don't know." Kim said. "He's a bit late."

"Boyfriend stiffing you princess?"

"Shego!"

Sheryl giggled, "oh, you don't have to worry about keeping that up _here._"

"What?"

"Oh, the façade! This is the best resort of same sex couples we've even been to!"

Silence fell.

"Same…sex…couples?" Drakken said.

"Why yes, I mean you are a bit older, but that nice boy is 18 now and we're not judgmental."

Drakken made a sound a bit like a bird that just swallowed a transmission.

"And you and Shego…" Sheryl giggled, "Well, it's nice to know that the internet rumor mongers don't get it wrong _all_ the time."

Shego's eye was beginning to twitch…alarmingly.

Kim picked her jaw up off the floor and smiled at the two.

"That's…. great!" She said, "Well, we're going to go off and find Ron."

"Have fun!"

"Oh. We. Will." Shego, Kim and Drakken all gritted out in unison.

"Hey guys!" Ron said, coming up to them, clad in a pair of shorts that made Drakken's look drab, and holding a bag, "how's everything going?"

"I'm wondering why my _boyfriend_ didn't explain what was going on." Drakken said.

Kim blinked, "Wow, that is a better comeback than he used to have." She said to Shego.

"Well, saving the world really did wonders for his self esteem." Shego whispered, back.

"Oh…Um…." Ron paused, and looked over to where Rufus was sun bathing, being tended to by a bevy of giggling beauties. "Well, see, it was like this, I sort of didn't realize how expensive four people would be, and I'd already promised, and so I didn't want to say no, and we can always move from room to room so what's the problem?"

Shego blinked. _How did he manage to get that all out without breathing?_ Then she got to the meat of the problem. "The problem, Buffoon, and here I'm using it deliberately, is that as of this moment, on every gossip site on the planet… Kim Possible and Ms. Go are now officially a couple. I bet that now, as we speak, there are legions of people wondering which one of us is gonna get artificially knocked up and will it be before or after the wedding."

"Oh."

"And…" Shego continued, "That doesn't include all the sites wanting to know which one of you is on top!"

"On top?" Ron asked, "It's a double, not a bunk bed."

Shego closed her eyes and counted to-ah hell with it.

"I mean who is the man, in the relationship, who is slipping who the man meat! Kapish!"

"But, I….eeeeeewwwwww." That last came out of Ron and Drakken.

Kim glared at Ron. "Oh, it's not easy for me, either, contrary to the opinion of most males on the planet, it's possible to be female and be completely, utterly hetero!"

"Amen sister…" Shego said. Her hand lit up, "So…I'm going to have to work out a little anger…" Drakken had pulled out an energy gun and set it to "flambé".

"Hold on," Kim said, "Ron didn't mean it, and we can figure out a way to….er…solve this."

"Which would be?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Okay, nice to see you're being honest."

"That's good!" Ron said, "We can go eat and plan out our operation!" He paused, "I mean, maybe we can frame it as a break up—Drakken and I's manliness, caused you two to-"

"Can I _please_ kill him now, Princess?"

"Getting closer, but no." Kim focused on the fact that this was her one and only, best friend and boyfriend.

And then Ron made his final error. He pulled out a bulky sweater from the bag, and held it up to Kim. (who granted, wasn't overly large, but was still proud of the figure she cut in the bikini).

"And KP, I even got coupons for the under twelve buffet! Shego can't qualify but if you put this on…" Drakken felt his energy gun being pulled from his hands, by Kim. She looked at him, and smiled sweetly.

"Will this kill?"

"No, but it will make someone feel like a flambé."

"Good enough. Shego, will you do the honors?" Shego paused, and handed Kim a pair of sunglasses.

"Do you know what seasons it is, Kimmy?"

"Duck season?"

"RON SEASON!"

"You Betcha!" Ron blinked, looking at the other three.

"What?"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The other patrons took cover and then started laughing and cheering at what had to be a skit, as three figures chased another one across the beach. Ron was moving incredibly fast…just ahead of the marching line of explosions chasing him.

"Oh that's so wonderful" Ethal said. "They're having fun."

"I know. So accepting." Cheryl agreed. Next to them, on his blanket. Rufus sighed. Hopefully they'd be done before dinner. He wanted some more Nacos.

End.


End file.
